


A Normal Working Day

by Rikari_Hazure



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, eichi should stop, i ended it terribly, keito hates snow, what are tags again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikari_Hazure/pseuds/Rikari_Hazure
Summary: Snow had ruined Keito's day again, and Eichi isn't doing anything to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while pls do a forgive
> 
> i don't wanna explain myself it's gay

The snow outside had soured Keito's mood again. It wasn't anything new, as Keito never did really like things that put a damper on his ability to work, but for some reason he just hated snow with a burning passion. Maybe it was because of the frost threatening to freeze his fingers off or worse, fog his glasses up, the vice president just wasn't feeling up to anything today.

Eichi certainly didn't make things better. The moment Keito walked into the student council room, he was hit by the same cold, bitter air he absolutely despised. His childhood friend had the brilliant idea to open the windows in this weather, and frankly, Keito had more than just a few things to say to that. 

"What were you planning to achieve by opening the windows in this weather, Eichi. I did not believe you were this foolish." he lectures as he moves to close the gaping entrance to the outside world. He glances out of the corner of his eye and checks on the president, making sure that he was fine. "You're incorrigible. Are you trying to jeopardize your health? Do you want to go to the hospital again?"

Eichi smiles at him, laughing a little as Keito continues his long lecture. It was always amusing to see how his dearest friend never seemed to run out of something to say. Keito could go on and on and rant for hours if given the chance, but the blond actually had something to say so he put a stop to it.

"Keito, I want a hug." his ice blue eyes sparkled as he watched his friend's face contort into a face of disapproval, like he was tired of this. He wasn't of course, Eichi knew that. Keito would always be with him no matter what.

"Has the cold gotten to your head?"

**Author's Note:**

> Keito hates snow ok don't question it shh
> 
> Also I meant this as a stuco fluff fic but keichi quickly took over and I lost control
> 
> yell at me @whyrikari if necessary 
> 
> im sorry


End file.
